Kamen Rider Zeta: 777
by BMKuro
Summary: After being killed by his girlfriend, Eiji Sakamoto reawakens as an Orphenoch. Smart Brain starts a conspiracy, and it's up to Eiji to stop it as Kamen Rider Zeta with the Heisei Riders' help, crossing worlds in the process. MariWataruShizuka. R&R please.
1. Act Faiz 1: The end justifies the means

**Kamen Rider Zeta (Z): 777**

**Act Faiz 1: The end justifies the means**

5...

5...

5...

Enter...

Standing by...

Complete.

Holycrapohmygodroflcopterzomfgbbqwtfisgoingonohmanohmanohman....

I look around. Why the hell is everything yellow? Oh wait, no, vision's going normal again...I look at myself. It seems that the cellphone gave me some sort of body armor. Mostly black, it seems; I like black. It's also got some white armor and some red highlights. I also have a rather stuffy helmet on... OH MY GOD WHY IS THAT GUY CHARGING AT ME OHMYGODOHMYGOD OH GOD THAT HURTS SO MUCH!

"Uuurgh..." I grunt. Or like, very meekly cried out. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I look at my assailant, and see him sliding his feet on the pavement like a bull getting ready for another charge. While it looks comical and fitting since he's a bull Orphenoch, it's definitely not a good thing as he's obviously aiming at me. I slowly get up and get ready to dodge his rather obvious attack.

"OWw..." I got hit again. Damn my slow reflexes. And lack of athletic ability. And my lack of any sort of exercise. Damn it, I'm not going to win against this guy without changing to my proper form. So I took the belt off, and the armor slowly dematerializes, with the red highlights slowly blinking out last.

"What are you doing?!" the girl who gave me the belt and cellphone yelled at me. I'm in no position to give an explanation right now, so I just transformed. Which, in hindsight, does not seem to be a very good idea as I was getting my ass beat a few minutes ago as a stag beetle. But, just my luck, it seems that the girl is wearing a red jacket, which I somehow just realized now after trying to...and failing to, protect her from the bull guy.

"Give me your jacket!" I told her.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I yelled quickly as I saw the bull readying another charge again. Then I realized he was aiming for the girl again. Wow, this guy really loves red. I guess it's a good thing I took the belt off; the red highlights made me a living target. Being an idiot gentleman, I got in his way to protect her again at the last moment. Damn it. That really hurts LIKE A BITCH. I couldn't get into position for my counterattack fast enough.

I saw enough from the North American TV channel called the Discovery Channel to know how Stag Beetles fight horned insects: basically, Judo Flip my opponent off whatever branch we were duelling on. And, oh look, it seems that this fight is conveniently placed on a bridge that I was taking an anti-depressant walk on. Lucky me. Yay.

Anyways, the girl realized my plan and gave me her jacket. We couldn't help but look worriedly at each other since this plan seems like something that would work in silly kid's cartoons, but it's not like we have any other options.

This is so embarrassing. People are looking at us, police are calling backup...the works. And the bull Orphenoch is just so damn focused on that goddamn red jacket.

I slowly position myself in front of the bridge's railings, and sure enough, the Orphenoch aims his charge at me again. So I hold the red jacket to my side. Oh, I might as well just go full stop on the idiocy since EVERYONE is watching. "Ole!" I yell.

The bull orphenoch rams through the railing and falls to the river below. It's about 30 meters in do deep water; even an Orphenoch will have trouble going through that unscathed. Then it hit me. I can't believe it worked. I chuckled with relief.

The girl pulls my arm and looks at me. She then just pulls me and told me to get on her bike. Ok, I can do that. She then immediately proceeds to just zoom away from the commotion. Yeah, it'd be a bad idea for Orphenochs to be seen in public for now, that short skirted chick said earlier.

As soon as we got out of public view, I transformed back.

* * *

"My name is Mari," I told my savior. Now that I look at him, I feel kind of underwhelmed. The chances were astronomically low that I would meet another Orphenoch that would want to protect humans, but here he was, in all his, or lack of, glory. Messy, unstyled hair that needs cutting BADLY, bags under his eyes that show lack of sleep, some very light acne close to his mouth, VERY thick glasses, and an average build. Well, not as skinny as a typical Japanese boy his age, but at least he's got some muscles. Well, he's no Kusaka, but I wouldn't dismiss him just because of his looks. And he's also got such an emotionless face, which was the first thing I noticed about him, by the way. I am not so desperate for a man to be with that I'd look them over in such a shallow way before I notice anything else. Really! Oh who am I kidding.

"Eiji. Nice to meet you, Mari," he says in an obviously fake upbeat voice. Wow, it's the first time I've met anyone so depressed. "So...uh, um..."

An awkward silence follows. Naturally, I've got to break it, since it doesn't seem like he'll talk. However, as soon as I started to talk, he says, "Would you please tell me WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

* * *

So here's the story so far. Apparently, after the Orphenoch King disappeared, Smart Brain tried to get the rider belts again. The belt and cellphone that I used to transform earlier was the Faiz belt, one of the three belts that company, under the orders of Mari's foster father, created. I learned from Smart Lady, the short skirt chick, who has a rather ironic name, by the way, since she doesn't act all that smart...anyways, she told me that they recently found out that becoming an Orphenoch greatly decreases a person's life-after-death-span. So Smart Brain operated on all existing Orphenochs to prevent that decay, and the treatment has so far been successful. She also told me that using a rider belt decreases an Orphenoch's life...you know what, let's just call it lifespan... even faster as it depletes our Orphenoch DNA or something; I wasn't really listening since I was looking at her shapely legs. Your thoughts go everywhere when you're depressed, apparently. ANYWAYS, the treatment lets me transform with the belts without that happening, as long as I actually HAVE a belt. Right now, Smart Brain only has 6 mass produced-type Riotrooper belts, which are far lower in combat ability than the prototype belts. These prototype belts are supposed to be used to kill as many humans as possible to multiply the number of Orphenochs so our race could expand, she told me. They also have another belt that is being produced that she felt the need to tell me flirtatiously for some reason that I forgot. I think it was because of legs. Sexy, knee-sock covered legs...with zettai ryouiki...yeah...

There's a special force of Orphenochs that have naturally become one; as in, we didn't get killed and converted by another Orphenoch. This force's job was to find and get the prototype belts. I was a prospective member of that force, because I became an Orphenoch "naturally." I got killed by having my life force sucked by a vampire. Actually, half-Fangire, if I remember correctly. Does that count? Anyways, I say WAS, since well, I just narrowly defeated one of these special forces members. Not only that, I just helped one of the people who were keeping the belt secret to foil Smart Brain's plans of converting humanity to Orphenochs and were pretty much wanted dead by Smart Brain. Oh boy, I love how deep I'm digging my own grave.

It seems that Mari's best friend (and possibly someone she loved from how she described him as a pretty boy tsundere that usually saved her behind from attacking Orphenochs much like I did today, but with less fail and much more badassery, which was a point that this girl WOULD NOT DROP) was the person who was the owner of the Faiz belt and died from the aforementioned life-draining effect of the belt. Takumi Inui, as he was called, was a central figure in the Orphenoch vs humanity conflict, along with the other belt owners Yuji Kiba, Masato Kusaka and Shuji Mihara. Actually, Mihara wasn't all that important, and he kind of disappeared "like the coward he is" as Mari put it, but I digress.

Mari finished her explanation of her predicament. She looks at me with a cute girly pouty face and asks, "Would you fight for me as Faiz? I have no one else to turn to."

Of course, after that ass whupping I got earlier, I refused. "Sorry, but I got my own problems to deal with," I told her. She started to protest, but I interrupted her before she could say anything. "Of course, I know this a very important thing for you and humanity in general, but I don't want any trouble."

"Please?" she pleaded in a childish way of talking...a devastating tactic when done with a young girlish face. She slowly took her pants off, revealing rather skinny but smooth attractive legs and strawberry pink lacy panties which, try as I might, I could not look away from. I tried to say something but what came out was a mere "durr." This is the first time anyone did that for me outside of watching a porno. She slowly inched closer to me and I just sat frozen in place.

"So, would you fight for me?" Mari says as she slowly slides her fingers down the middle of my chest. She calmly looks at me in my eyes and I try to look away, feeling shy from her abrupt advance. Her face was lustful, and I can feel my heartbeat rising quickly and my face is turning bright red and I think I have a boner coming along and I think she sees it and is looking at it happily and is smiling and is licking her lips and I think I better turn it away quickly before shit gets real and I think my girlfriend would kill me if she found out oh wait she killed me oh man so does it matter oh look her hand is in my pants hey that feels gooooooooood....

"Mari I'm home!" a voice bellowed as I heard the front door open. Thank whatever loving God there was; I wasn't about to get humiliated by looking like a total virgin in front of a cute girl. Mari looked a bit disappointed, but then smiled at me coyly as if to say "we're not finished." Oh I bet we're not. I quickly zipped up my jeans.

"ACHOO!" the man who entered sneezed. There was a pause, then, "OH MY GOD IT'S AN ORPHENOCH GET IN THE CAR!"

"Relax, Keitaro, this one's nice," Mari told him.

Keitaro's head peeked slowly into the living room as he eyed me very cautiously. "So..." he said, "you're an Orphenoch, eh?"

"Damn it Keitaro, just get over here with your masker on so we can talk to our guest."

"All right, all right..."

After making us some tea, Keitaro, a rather bland looking person and apparent owner of the place where Mari lives, sat down in front of the couch Mari and I were on. Oh yeah, she moved sat beside me and leaned on me and girls feel niiiice...um, when he was making the tea. Well, from watching enough movies, I know her type. The type that does favors for you to get what she wants. Still feels nice though

"So, Sakamoto, you've heard our story," Keitaro said, interrupting my train of thought on Mari. "What's yours?"

_Open your eyez for the next Zeta..._

Wataru: "...Mio?"

Mari: "Who are you?"

Wataru: (tears up) "Mio! You're alive?!"

Tendo: ...So this is Real Faiz's world, huh.

Wataru: Um...the moment, you're kind of ruining it here.

Tendo: Yes yes that's very nice but I need some help in keeping my Ultimate zecter from exploding, you see.

Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything. Not the main character. Eiji gives the Gattack belt a try.

Characters so far:

Eiji Sakamoto: Cynical and sarcastic main character. Very out of shape, and rather depressed after getting killed by his girlfriend (explained next chapter). He's rather perverted, but is an otaku and a virgin so when the situation calls for manly sexual prowess, he just clams up like an embarrassed little boy. Mari is making him work out and wear the Faiz belt to protect her with its numerous gadgets. He's obviously going to become Zeta, as he's the main character.

Mari Sonoda: Still the strong-willed girl she was after the Orphenoch conflict. However, after Takumi died and Smart Brain has seemingly calmed down, she became more focused on her job as a beautician. She's smartened up a bit from her idealistic self and realizes that sometimes, the end justifies the means. So to that end, she's more than willing to sell out her body to others to protect her so she can protect the rider belts.

Keitaro Kikuchi: A man whose dream was to make everyone in the world happy by cleaning everyone's laundry. Was, as in, that's no longer the case. He became cynical after Takumi's death and after finding his lover Yuka died. However, he's still the kind soul that would help anyone in trouble, just in a less stupid and reckless way than he would have before. Lately, his Orphenoch allergy has gotten worse, so Mari uses him as an Orphenoch radar.

So this is my first fic after a loooooooooong hiatus. Hopefully it doesn't suck. The romance will mostly be from MariWataruShizuka. This is a crossover with all the Heisei riders, but focuses mainly on Faiz and Kiva.


	2. Act Faiz 2: The dilemma will not end

**Kamen Rider Zeta (Z): 777**

**Act Kiva 0: Don't be afraid, the world is your stage!**

"Shizuka get down!" I yelled as I tackled her down with me to avoid an enemy's attack. Which was a really big laser beam, and to be honest I almost wet myself. Not too dignified for a Fangire prince, but of course no one has to know that. "This isn't looking good, we have to get everyone out of the city," I said in an obviously panicked tone. What was a bustling metropolis is now a laser-damaged wasteland. What used to be the cafe everyone loved as a gathering place is just a charred wreckage. What used to be my home is a crater. I felt really angry about that; I almost made the best violin ever!

"It's no good, papa! They're probably all over Japan now, and are spreading even further as we speak!" my "son" Masao said dejectedly. It sounds as if he's given up on the fight.

"I didn't raise you to be such a coward!"

"You didn't raise me at all, papa! You weren't even alive when I was born!"

"Oh....huh.....awkward...."

"Thanks Wataru...again," Shizuka said, blushing happily and with a sigh of relief. Is it just me, or is she blushing a lot more than usual? I just realized that I was still carrying her and gently set her down. I looked towards our enemy again, a Neo Fangire.

This particular Neo Fangire is a spider Fangire...with a mechanical laser cannon for a mouth, acidic thoracic web shooters (which HURT by the way), and each of his 6 arms are holding machine gun like attachments. His two legs have missile pods attached to each calf. How does this guy even stand? I'm a violin maker and not a physicist, but where does the energy to fire all those things...no wait, to even stand up with all those things on him come from? But I guess this sounds weird from a guy who got a living dragon castle as part of his inheritance. Which was, guess what, also lasered.

I was running out of energy. I haven't eaten in 4 days, and Tatsulot the dragon is down for the count. Jiro, Ramon, and Riki went down with my dragon castle, bless their souls. The Kivats are all worn out, so brother Taiga, Masao, and I can't transform. My brother Taiga is busy with being in charge of an underground shelter, so he can't join us in the fight either. With both Kivat the 2nd and Sagarc down for the count, he said he would be more helpful behind the scenes. The mass produced Ixa suits are doing their best against the Neo Fangire in the cities, but who knows how they're faring now. Nago went with Megumi to Akihabara to command an Ixa unit. However, even with Nago's skill and his powerful Rising Ixa, I don't think they can last that long. We're heavily outnumbered and the Neo Fangire's commander units are too powerful to take on alone.

"I'm not going to give up yet!" I yelled. The Neo Fangire scoffs at me. "Kivat!" I call. My trusty partner can barely even fly. "Let's try this one more time."

"All right...(deep breath)...Wataru....LET'S GO KIVA!" the little bat said tiredly with some of his ever-present enthusiasm...an encouraging sight, especially now. Chains appear around my waist and fuse together to form my transformation belt. I grab Kivat and let him bite my left hand. I felt the quick yet still sharp pain of his fangs biting into me. I can tell he's not getting much energy from me since I'm in a weakened state as well. But that won't stop us. I lift him up above me, and yell, "**HENSHIN!**"

* * *

I guess I should explain. A year ago, portals from the future appeared to bring the Neo Fangires to our time period. The first one appeared during Megumi-chan's wedding with Nago, which is totally not cool. I wanted some of that cake. Wataru can't know about that of course, and if you tell him, I'll kill you. I got all dolled up for this too; I can't believe that idiot didn't notice me and was all over Megumi. SHE'S THE BRIDE DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!** BUT YOU CAN HAVE ME! NOTICE MEEEEE!**

Oh, and what was pretty freaky was that Wataru's son from the future crashed our wedding to tell us that. Which was nice of him, or we would have gotten killed by a giant laser which almost destroyed the church we were in. These Neo Fangires sure love lasers.

So it's been 9 months since that happened. Long story short, Neo Fangires, let's call them NF for now since it's kinda long, started coming in droves as more portals opened up. The JSDF couldn't do anything, so they've pretty much obliterated Japan. Apparently, their leader was cocky enough to show up. His name is Hiro Kasuga. He was a middle aged man in his 50's, but with a, very stylish, I must admit, all black business suit. He's also got this really scary stare. He said something about his two half-Fangire daughters Yuki and Rinka being taken away from him, and wants to destroy both Fangires and humanity to get them back. Which makes no sense, since he didn't tell us how he lost them. I mean, I could have sort of sympathized with him if he told us. My hamster Hamtaro was run over by Wataru's bike and I was pretty sad, but I wouldn't have gone back in time to laser him and the rest of the world to prevent it from happening.

Ugh, men.

* * *

I can't stand up anymore. My transformation was cancelled out, and Kivat the 3rd isn't even moving anymore. I slowly lose my grip on my Zanbat sword. I can barely lift my head to see the NF about to fire his mouth laser again. Awesome. Good bye, life, you were so short yet sweet. I'll regret dying a virgin, but at least I died a warrior. Looks like I'll see you soon, father, Mio... I slowly close my eyes to accept my fate.

Then, suddenly, "OVERLOAD RIDER POWER. OVERLOAD ULTIMATE TYPHOON."

Another portal opens above me and a gold and red blur quickly runs through the NF. I slowly struggle up to see what just happened. A horned Kamen Rider stands behind the exploding remains of the NF. His back was releasing some sort of particle, forming a pair of rainbow colored gigantic angel wings. In his right hand was a big two handed sword which he held effortlessly. The sword had many insect-like robots attached to it.

"Wh...what was that? Who are you?" Masao asked him, bewildered by the new rider's sudden appearance. He got into a fighting stance, prepared to face the new arrival. Hey, I'm thankful for the save. Damn it son, show some gratitude. I need to make sure he learns manners after he's born.

"Walking the path of heaven, the man who rules over everything," the gold and red rider introduces himself in a confident yet calm manner, "Tendo Souji." He looks at me. "Your world can be saved," he claims in the calm monotone which intimidates me for some reason, "but you must be willing to leave it for a long time. If you have the resolve, then let us go."

"How...Who...Why...Actually, can I get some sort of explanation for this?" I stammered slowly. Looks like I gotta learn manners as well. Thank the big guy first, then inquire. I quickly thanked him after I said that.

"The more time we waste, the harder it is for us to save your world."

"I...well, I guess I don't have much choice," I said without much thought. It's not like I can do anything here in my sorry state.

"Give the girl some clothing first," he looks at Shizuka.

"Shizuka?"

"Grandmother said, a woman should not have to be afraid of danger as long as she is with his man...and should not wear rags," he said, pointing out the fact that Shizuka's clothes are all torn up. Well, so are mine and Masao's, but hers are torn up enough that I...oh wow, I didn't realize hers were that big. I guess she hit a growth spurt in the last 9 months. I guess it's a good thing we were under constant attack or I would have looked like an undignified pervert to her. I gave her the remnants of my jacket to cover her top and Masao and I gave her our shirts to make a makeshift skirt.

"So what about Masao and Shizuka? They'll be in danger if I leave them alone now," I asked Tendo.

"Do you not need a man to watch over this world while you are gone?"

"I'll be fine, papa, I have uncle Taiga!" Masao interjects cheerily. "Even if Kivat the 4th is down, I think uncle's Sagarc should have been repaired now! I can fight as Saga!"

"Wait, please take me with you!" Shizuka said, "I can't just leave Wataru alone, he's hopeless without me!"

"Shizuka..." I tried to say. However, Tendo quickly interrupted me.

"Then all is settled," Tendo says, and quickly grabs Shizuka and me. "We will leave."

"Shouldn't we say good byyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Don't talk, you'll bite your tongue," he warns me. I think I blacked out soon after he said that.

* * *

**Act Faiz 2: The dilemma will not end, even if you run.**

"I won't be back for a long time," Yuki told me in her usual uninterested voice during her usual weekend hang out time in my apartment. But today was different. She was actually looking at me straight in the eye. This she almost never does, so when she does, it means she's really serious. "I know this will sound really weird, but...I'm not from this world. I'm going somewhere really far away and back in time to change the world from its corrupted state. Also, I'm a half Fangire. We're like a breed of vampires that can turn into monsters." Of course, she said all of that with a straight face. OK, I'm probably making her sound really uptight, but she's not; she laughs a lot and loves to enjoy life. Anyways, moving on...

"So...when will you be back?" I asked her.

"Wait, the fact that I'm from another world and going back in time means nothing to you?"

"It should, but when you look at me like that I have to take you seriously."

"So...I guess this is good bye," she said, reluctantly turning around to walk away. Of course, I'm not going to let it go that quickly. I barely got an explanation; I'm not letting her leave me unsatisfied.

"You're not getting off that easily," I whispered into her ear. "I've kinda been holding it in for a long time, and since I won't have another chance to do it for a long time, I'm going to do it now."

We were soon a struggling mass of flesh, held together by a tight embrace and sticky human secretions. However, in the middle of the excitement, she stopped on top of me, and suddenly said, with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I can't hold it any longer." In the short instant after she said that, I saw stained-glass like markings on her face light up. Then she bit my neck.

After I woke up, she was gone. I felt really weird, like I don't have a...life. Well, not that I did have a life, but like, I can't feel alive. But at the same time, I am alive. It's hard to describe. Anyways, I saw a badly written note on top of my sheets, which seems to have dried up after being soaked. It's like she cried while writing. It said "I'm sorry" all over the little sheet of paper. That's it. Just a little "I love you" in the bottom right corner. Oh Yuki, always the kuudere.

I got out of my apartment and was greeted by the Smart Lady. I looked her over; short black skirt, thigh high boots, blue and black sleeveless shirt and long black gloves, the face of someone in her early 30's, a chest badge that said Smart Brain, black hair with blue highlights, lots of make up...thigh high boots, smooth thighs, short skirt...nice, well shaped thighs, thigh high boots, short skirt...I opened the door and said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't order a call girl. You must have the wrong address."

She laughed. Then she explained the concept of Orphenochs to me, took me to the Smart Brain building, and you know the rest of the story.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," I said, trying to put everything together. Eiji gets off topic really easily. "Your girlfriend is a 'Fangire.' What is that?"

"I don't know. I'm going to take her word that she's some type of vampire, with the neck biting and all," Eiji sighed. I guess he didn't really want to talk about getting killed by his girlfriend. Well, ok, it's a touchy issue.

Then I realized that his story is missing an important detail. Mari looked at me as if to say that she's wondering the same thing. So I asked Eiji, "Hey, you kinda skipped a part. I mean, you kinda just got into the sex right away. What happened in between? What about the juicy details?"

"Who the hell would reveal that?" Eiji said defensively, blushing a bit. "I mean, it was good and all but I don't think I need to..."

"You're still a virgin aren't you?" Mari interrupted him quickly.

"Ye- HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Eiji said, surprised, complete with comical jaw drop.

"Well, for one, 'struggling mass of flesh held together by a tight embrace and sticky human secretions', and two, you don't seem like the type to be sexually agressive," she explained to him with a victorious smile. The new Mari is scary. "So what actually happened?"

"Ok, you got me," Eiji started to explain, sounding defeated. "I DID actually ask her to do it! She was more willing than I thought it would be. But I got really nervous, and...well, I think you know what happens to nervous guys, Mari." Mari nodded, looking dissappointed. It seems that she was expecting a funnier and more embarassing story. "She started to kiss me to give me some pity comfort, but then she lost it and bit me."

"Aww," Mari faked a pitying sound. "Well," back to being flirty again, she said, "If you fight for me as a Rider, I'll take that burden of being a virgin away from you...How about it?"

"What sort of desparate loser do you take me for?"

"So it's a deal?"

"...Yes," Eiji sighed. I couldn't help but chuckle. Eiji gave me an angry look but seemed to be too tired to defend himself. He knows he can't win against Mari.

Then thunder suddenly clapped. Very nearby, in fact, just outside our front door. Actually, now that I think about it, it didn't sound like thunder. Actually, I think I hear a hubcap rolling...oh nooooooo....

I bolted outside, followed by Mari and Eiji moving slowly behind me. Sure enough, my car was a flaming heap with a human sized hole in the middle. Why do I say human sized? Because in front of the hole, a costumed guy holding two bodies under his arms was standing. Damn it, that didn't matter. I could only cry out in anguish, "MY CAAAAAR!"

* * *

I slowly woke up. Wherever Tendo took us, it seems that we've arrived. I blink and rub my eyes as I slowly regain my consciousness. I look around to see 2 guys standing behind the flaming wreckage of a car and a girl standing beside them. Hey she looks familiar I wonder who she...oh my god. I gathered up whatever was left of my voice. "Mio?"

Then I saw it. Out of Tendo's portal, a Neo Fangire slowly emerged. It seems some of them managed to follow us. I could only warn them about it before I passed out again.

* * *

The boy the armored man was carrying yelled, "Look out behind you!" Naturally we did. Oh. Ooooooh crap. Another monster. Yay. Keitaro looks scared shitless, and just stood there slackjawed. I saw Mari bolt inside, to get the belt to make me fight it, I guess. Curse me for thinking with my dong.

The armored man...I think he's also a rider. Wait, I don't have to fight, he can fight for...aw crap. He undid his transformation...or did it cancel out? He abruptly dropped his giant sword and the boy and girl he was carrying. He then fell on all fours. Now that I look at him, he's got burn marks all over and I can see his blood vessels look like they're about to explode. Well, whatever he did, it seems like he's not able to fight. His sword, littered with bug-like robot things, surged with electricity, and the bug-things crawled off. It looks like they can't do much to help us either. Except that blue one. Hey, why is it heading over here... Hey, the rider is pointing at me. Great. What did I do?

"Take this belt...and fight it," the rider instructed. He threw me his belt. I caught it and looked at it gingerly. Then I heard growling. I turned around to see that the monster almost got out of the portal. I know I don't have much of a choice, so I did. I'm not sure what to do now though. I could hear Mari cursing "Where is iiiiiit?"

"Gattack seems to like you," the rider said. "Take it in your hands." I did. The little thing was hard to catch; it flies fast. "Say the command word Henshin, and attach his underside to the slot on the belt."

"Henshin," I said to the blue bug. Then I did as he instructed. Sure enough, the transformation started. Hexagons started appearing over my body. Then my body grew heavy. The rider suit is really heavy. Oh wait, I'm armored! Cool!

The monster then launched itself out of the portal and kicked me. I fell backwards on my ass from the weight of the armor. But hey, it didn't hurt! Much better than the armor Mari gave me!

"Your attack power is weak in that form," the rider told me. "Say cast off as you open Gattack's pincers."

"Cast off," I did as instructed. "CAST OFF," the bug, Gattack, repeated. Then my heavy armor started to come off. Hey, wait a minute...I like the heavy armor; it keeps me from feeling pain, and I don't like pain!

The armor pieces flew off me and hit everything around me, including the monster. Keitaro barely ducked a piece of armor...but his house wasn't so lucky. Neither were the walls around the other houses nearby. "MY WINDOOOOW!" he cried in even greater anguish.

It seems that underneath the heavy armor, I have a sword attached to each of my shoulders. Two pincer-like things clamped around my helmet, and I almost panicked, except I realized that this was part of the transformation. The blue bug called Gattack announced, "CHANGE STAG BEETLE!" Oh irony thou art a master of subtlety.

Anyways, back to the monster. Ooooh no. It's got its cannon pointed at me. I can see some light inside the barrel.

"...Laser?" the girl the rider brought with him said. Wait, that monster can fire lasers?

Joy.

I turn around and look at it again.

ITSA CHARGIN ITS LAYZOR. WHAT DO I DO?!

* * *

_Open your eyes for the next Zeta..._

Shizuka: Oh my god Wataru finally blushed when looking at me! Wheee!

Mari: You're delusional.

Wataru: Mio...Mio...Mio...Looks like I haven't moved on after all.

Eiji: You know standing next to you makes me feel very inadequate. It's like putting a hunk of coal beside a gold bullion.

Tendo: I do that sometimes.

Keitaro: So you're saying I can actually be really rich now? And you can help me get really rich?

Tendo: I'm saying that I can make you rich...provided you let me do things my way.

Break the chains of fate! Not that there are any chains. Zeta finally comes out!

* * *

New characters this chapter:

Tendo Souji: This guy is just pure awesome. He was my favourite character in Kabuto, though my favourite rider design is Gattack. Tendo is going to be very similar to his Kabuto portrayal although I may accidentally from time to time give him a dry wit since it's hard not to. Since he's so perfect, however, he won't be complaining about stuff that makes no sense to everyone else. No, he'll be thinking of how he can use that nonsense to his advantage. He's got a new zecter, the Ultimate Zecter, and it uses all the zecters in Kabuto, as well as a few new ones which will be introduced later. It gives rise to the gold and red Ultimate Kabuto, which can travel across worlds and go even further back in time than Hyper Kabuto can. Haven't thought up of a backstory for the Ultimate Zecter yet though.

Wataru Kurenai: No longer a shy love-depressed hermit and now a badass prince of the kaijin vampires, he's not so meek anymore and would probably pimpslap a woman who wrongs him instead of blush like an idiot like he did with Mio. He's a bit shocked from seeing a look-alike of his dead girlfriend, so we'll have to see how he deals with Mari's newfound aggressiveness. I feel bad for just killing off the Arms Monsters like that, but I can't see how they would fit in the story anywhere.

Masao Kurenai: Since he only got like, 30 seconds of screen time in Kiva, I could only see him as a person who's overly dramatic. However, I think he's going to act a lot like Otoya. Not that either will be appearing any time soon.

Shizuka Nomura: Definitely a Yandere. I'm just making it a bit more obvious than in Kiva. Now that she's hotter, she's got a chance at nabbing Wataru, but she first needs to get rid of that pesky Mari...

Yuki Kasuga: Eiji's calm and cool half-Fangire girlfriend. More will be revealed later.

Smart Lady: THEM SEXY LEGS.

So should I say whose POV is speaking? I mean, I know who's speaking in each scene, but if it confuses you, the reader, then I'll start labelling who is speaking in each section.


	3. Act Faiz 3: Where am I going to go?

**Kamen Rider Zeta (Z): 777**

**Act Faiz 3: Where am I going to go?**

Even as the monster is charging its laser, the other rider is chilling. Instead he orders me around in the most bored voice I've ever heard. "Press one of the buttons on the belt and say Clock up."

"Uh, okay, Clock Up." I did as he told me to. Gattack followed by announcing "CLOCK UP!" as well. Hey, everything is suddenly all bright and fuzzy. Wait, did Keitaro just stop moving? So...Clock Up stops time? SWEET! Oh wait, is that laser still getting bigger? So it just slows down time. Slightly less sweet. Well, I know what to do now. First things first: avoid getting killed.

I run towards the monster and wildly punched him. I don't know how to fight, sue me. Then I push his cannon upwards to aim it away from me. His GIGANTIC LASER OH MY GOD THANK GOD I CAN SLOW DOWN TIME.... ok, good thing it missed. That laser shot easily had a radius of like half a meter!

"Clock Over!" Gattack announced. Everything stopped being bright and fuzzy again. Oh great. Time is back to normal, I'm going to get my ass whooped.

"You can do it again, but it would be better if you just finish him off now," the rider continued to instruct me, still sounding bored. "Open Gattack's pincers and say Rider Kick. After the electric surge is over, close the pincers and kick the monster."

"Rider Kick!"

"RIDER KICK!"

Gah! Hey that kind of tickles! I feel the surge finishing as it reaches the tip of my suit's pincers. Since the surge went upwards I kinda assumed that all the power kinda went to the tip of my head, but I'm no expert with rider suits. So I run at the monster and kick him in his chest. Luckily for me, it was able to send him reeling back, but it wasn't enough to finish him off.

Suddenly, Gattack fell off my belt, and the transformation cancelled.

"Huh. Gattack is out of energy as well," the other rider said, amused. I almost yelled at him angrily out of exasperation, but now's definitely not the time. The monster is hurt, but it's still able to get back up. Looks like I have no choice now. I transform into my Orphenoch form, which at least managed to raise the other rider's eyebrows, and face the monster head on. Looks like Yuki was right. I AM a masochist.

I charge at the monster, trying to attack it with my pincers. Of course, charging headfirst was probably a pretty stupid idea since I'm not a bull like that guy from the time I met Mari. The monster just swatted me sideways into a wall across the street. Damn thing is even stronger and more pain-inducing than the bull. Still, the only thing I could do to this guy is just hold him until Mari gets our rider gear ready.

"Here it is!" Mari exclaimed as she FINALLY ran out of the house with the Faiz gear. "You guys still alive?" I answered by being thrown into her. "Ouch!"

"Oww, sorry," I apologized. I transformed back into a human and immediately transformed into Faiz. I sure as hell don't like getting hit without armor on.

"He looks like he's weakened enough! Finish him off! Use that watch!" Mari told me, as she noticed that it was struggling to get up.

"How?"

"Uh...I think Takumi just turned the dial on the watch to move really fast...and to do a finishing move, press enter on the phone."

I turn the dial. Then the chest armor moves to my shoulders, my vision becomes red, and my armor's highlights become white. What's with these rider suits sacrificing my armor at every possible turn? Are all riders masochistic or something? I seriously don't like getting hit here! Anyways, nothing is happening. I sighed, and start running to do a jumping kick, but then the watch said, "Start Up," and I started moving really fast. I ran headfirst into the monster and he goes flying. I keep running at him and punching and kicking him. After some awkwardly landed attacks, which I somehow managed to do without leaving a comical Faiz-shaped hole in the nearby walls, I press enter on my phone.

"Exceed Charge," the phone announced. I'm not sure what to do now though.

"KICK HIM!" Mari yelled at me, sensing my confusion.

OH ok, yeah, kick right, everybody loves to kick. I take a running jump and extend my leg to kick him...and a FREAKING ENERGY DRILL SHOOTS OUT OF MY FOOT COOL BEANS! The drill stuns the monster in place and I continue to fall into the drill at a really high speed. Soon after, I landed on the other side of the monster and as I turn around, it shatters into colourful stained glass, leaving only a red 0 with a slash through its middle, which I guess signifies that I, Faiz, had just killed it. Must say, I did not expect to actually WIN. The watch then said, "Time Up, Reformation." The Faiz armor then returned to normal. Sure, moving really fast is awesome, but I like not having my vital organs exposed to lasers and stuff thank you very much.

"So Mari, what about that sexy time you promised?"

"Oh you know you can't handle the sexy time," Mari joked. She's got me there. I looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

* * *

I wake up to find Mio...er, a girl that looks like Mio sleeping on a chair beside me. Aww, how nice of THAT WENCH to take care of me. I got up. It looks like I'm wearing some pyjamas. They were really girly; with strawberries all over it, so I assumed that these were hers. Aww, how girly and hospitable of THAT WENCH. Bitch better lay off MY Wataru. I slowly walked out of bed, not wanting to wake THAT WENCH up. I opened the door and got out of THAT WENCH's bedroom. In what I assumed was the living room, I saw Tendo sleeping on a couch with an unfamiliar looking man sleeping on another couch. I think he was fighting the NF earlier as a blue rider. Tendo's bug things were laying down on the table, their circuits fried or something. Whatever happened to them, they're no longer moving at all.

I then realized that some people were talking outside the house through an open door. One of them was my Wataru. Awesome. I walk outside to find him helping this bland looking guy patch up his window. I wonder if that was because of the fight earlier? I snuck behind Wataru and put my hands around his eyes. "Guess whoooo?" I said in what I hope was a flirty way. I'm not sure how good I am at this flirting thing since all my advances on the only guy I liked went completely unnoticed. So! Since I'm in a new world with none of my friends present to judge me for acting slutty, I push my whole body against his back.

"Sh-Shizuka?" Wataru stammered. Oh, that's a new reaction. WHAT THE HELL? How did I get it to work just NOW? It's never worked when I did it before! He turned around and looked at me. "H-How are you feeling? Are you okay?" he asked me. Great, he's back to the caring 'best guy friend' again. I must figure out how I did that earlier. But I guess this was an improvement. He was blushing a bit when he turned around.

"Shizuka, this is Keitaro Kikuchi," Wataru explained. "Tendo somehow convinced him to let us stay at his dry cleaning place as long as we work and help him clean up this mess."

"Well, don't worry about it too much," the bland guy, Keitaro, assured Wataru. "I'll get Tendo and Eiji to fix it when they wake up. It's mostly their fault after all."

* * *

Something is strange about this world, I think to myself as I try to insert a new window to the one destroyed by Gattack's Cast Off. This world's main rider, Faiz, was supposed to be a man named Takumi Inui, a wolf Orphenoch. Moreover, the world was supposed to have been completely taken over by Smart Brain and overrun by Orphenochs, which Inui and Mari Sonoda are fighting as members of the surviving human resistance. But Inui is dead, and instead we have a completely new Faiz, Eiji Sakamoto, a stag beetle Orphenoch.

I cannot use the new Faiz. He is very inexperienced, cowardly, and doesn't want anything to do with being a rider. He is helping me fix the window right now, and from what I've seen, his physical capabilities are below average and he is rather clumsy and spaces out sometimes. So for now, I must train him to get stronger with Mari's assistance. Kiva should be strong enough as he was involved in his world's conflict as well.

However, I cannot do anything about being stuck in this world until the Ultimate Zecter has fully charged up its energy. I must also find a way to repair the other Zecters. The only Zecters that went through the jumps undamaged, as expected, are Kabuto and Gattack, but they must recharge their energy as well. Only after that will I be able to leave this world.

I can only theorize that, like the Den-O/Kiva world, this world was reset by a singularity point. The only I can think this is possible is, like in that world, the singularity point's memory was changed to make it a world not overrun by Orphenochs. While it was a shame that I could not get in touch with the DenLiner crew, I had to go to the next world before the Ultimate Zecter ran out of power. Even I would have trouble getting that world out of the trouble it was in.

* * *

"THIS IS GOOOOOOD!" Keitaro exclaimed. We're eating Tendo's cooking for dinner. "Wow, I'm sorry for doubting you Tendo. You can stay as long as you cook for us all the time, OK?" Keitaro offered. Tendo simply nodded with what I think is his trademark emotionless face. "It's too bad Eiji has to go to work. He's missing out so much!"

"So don't touch his portion! Geez," I scolded Keitaro as I smacked his hand away from Eiji's meal. This is the first time I've had a lively dinner, but it's also the first time I've had an uneasy dinner too. Wataru, another rider who always has a tiny dragon and bat flying around him, keeps looking at me. He would clam up when I try to talk to him. Whenever I catch his gaze, he quickly avoids eye contact. Then there's his friend from his world, Shizuka. For some reason, she always gives me a really hostile gaze. I hope Eiji would come back soon. His dark sense humor would give a break from this uncomfortable sile`nce, as depressed as he is.

"So, Tendo," Keitaro said with a mouth full of food, "you said something about expanding the store. I've thought about it before, but I was against it because I was happy with just helping people. But I realized I'll never realize my dream that way. Could you help me with that?"

"Grandmother said this...A man is not someone who only speaks of a dream. A man is someone who acts upon it," Tendo replied calmly. "Your reputation precedes you. You should have no problem getting support from your loyal customers." Tendo ate a little, then continued with his explanation. "You'll first need to find a few new places and some people to hire to manage them..."

* * *

It's been a rough two days. Thank god it's Sunday today. It's a good thing I raided my apartment earlier for my books; I have school tomorrow. Actually, it's a wonder I was able to remember that at all after the chaos that's happened. So let's see...Girlfriend was a vampire, she killed me, I turned into a monster, I got into a fight with another monster, became a superhero, people found out how much of a sad virgin I am, I met other superheroes, I fought and somehow killed another monster, and I managed to somehow forget how depressed I am. But now that I thought about Yuki again, I'm depressed again.

I sighed.

"Sempai! Sempai!"

I snapped out of my trance. I looked towards where the voice came from. It was my co-worker, Nijiko Karasuma. Three years my junior at my university, she works in the same lab and convenience store as I do. She's about an few centimetres shorter than I am; so I guess 165 cm? Kind of bland looking girl; medium length black hair, uneven bangs that stop slightly above her eyes, size A breasts. But that ASS. DAMN. It's a sight to behold. Too bad she dresses in unflattering clothing most of the time. She's a quiet girl with a husky voice, and kind of keeps to herself most of the time.

"Sempai, could you help me for a second?" Nijiko asked me quietly, and looked at some customer. I followed her gaze and...AW, CRAP. The local annoying shopper, Mrs. Ginjiro. Always complains about us not having what she wants or our stuff sucks too much for her. Always uses CRAPLOADS of 1 yen coins. Always asks us to bring her stuff to her home when she clearly knows we don't deliver; it's a convenience store for crying out loud. Geez woman, go somewhere else. Naturally, none of us actually said that too her because both of us don't have spines. Nijiko always has trouble dealing with her, and with the manager having left for today, it's up to me to get her to leave. Again. As I walked up to her, I grimaced as I noticed she had her equally annoying friends, Mrs. Kojiro and Ms. Shinjiro with her. No wonder Nijiko looked like she was about to cry. Usually Mrs. Ginjiro can't do that.

"HEY! Boy!" Mrs. Ginjiro snapped at me. I saw a prepared bento that looked like it was thrown on the floor. I sighed, and asked her what was wrong. "This thing doesn't have enough meat! Let me talk to the manager! The quality is really bad today! What's wrong with you!" The other two women followed suit with the complaining. I couldn't get a word in. Then all of a sudden, the ladies just snapped. "Look I've had it with the crappy service we've been getting the last few times we shopped!" Ms. Shinjiro yelled. I thought I saw Nijiko slip away to the back room; damn her for leaving me to deal with this crap. Then AW GODDAMMIT AGAIN? The women turned into Orphenochs. "I think we'll just let you have a piece of our mind!"

What are the goddamn chances? Aren't Oprhenochs supposed to appear really rarely? "Can't we talk this over?" I pleaded then in a dejected monotone, knowing that it's totally not gonna work. I do not need this crap right now. I should have listened to Mari. 'Bring the belt with you, it's safer that way.' 'How is being a bright red target going to be safer?' I asked. Then I remembered something. Tendo said that after the Zecters have recharged, I should be able to call Gattack since it recognizes me as its new user now. So I'll be able to save my ass again!

Sure enough, at my thought, Gattack came...by crashing through the glass doors. That's gonna be a bitch to clean later. At least it saved me by attacking the Orphenoch ladies. I quickly grabbed it and ran out the door, the alarm blaring loudly behind me with the Orphenoch ladies following suit.

Gattack dropped the belt it was carrying into my hands. It was slightly different from the one Tendo gave me before. I guess this is the belt it was supposed to use? Whatever. Time to fight back. I think. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle three Orphenochs. Then again, they're a bunch of old ladies, and they deserve a good bitchslapping for being really annoying. Have to keep them away from Nijiko's wonderfully big ass, too. I put the belt on my waist as I run, almost tripping on the sidewalk as I led the women to the back of the store where no one can see us. "HENSHIN!" I yell to Gattack. I then put it on the slot at the front of the belt, and the hexagons and heavy armor started appearing. The women stopped in their tracks for a moment, but then ran towards me again.

I learned the hard way that, no matter how old you are, as an Orphenoch, you're fit as hell. The first one clotheslined me, another kicked my back, and the last kicked me in the crotch. Of all the important organs the Gattack armor protected, WHY NOT THE GROIIIIN OH DEAR GOD. I can hear them laughing at my predicament as I roll on the ground clutching my privates. This is obviously not going well. I stumbled a little further away from the store, since I know of the collateral damage I would cause. As soon as the women were close enough, I opened Gattack's pincers and said, "Cast off."

"CAST OFF!" The pieces of armor went flying into the women, making them fall flat on their asses. How'd you like our crappy service, bitches?

"Change Stag Beeeetle...." The transformation cancelled out again. I sighed. Looks like the charging wasn't finished yet. Thankfully, before I got run over, Wataru came over with my bike and ran the bitches down.

"Oh wow," Wataru said, out of breath. "Thank god you're in trouble. It was really awkward with Mi-Mari," Wataru told me. Asshole is glad I'm in trouble? What the hell? Eh, I'll take what I can get. He then realized it and apologized profusely. I simply turned him towards the angry charging women and we quickly rolled out of their way.

_Current Music: Supernova by TETRA-FANG_

Wataru's bat-thing, Kivat, and his dragon-thing, Tatsulot came as well. "Ready guys?" Wataru asked them. "KIVATTE IKUZE!" Kivat yelled. Kivat flew into Wataru's belt and Tatsulot became a bracelet on his left wrist. "HENSHIN!" Wataru yelled. In a flash of gold light and some cool fire effects from his cape, Kamen Rider Kiva, Emperor form appeared. "Zanvat!" Wataru called. A sword with a golden hilt fell from the sky into his hands. Man, for a socially awkward kid, Wataru's pretty badass. Following his lead, I activated the Faiz gear as well.

"Henshin," I said as I put the Faiz phone into the belt.

"Standing by...Complete," the gear announced as the red highlights appeared, and then the armor appeared above. I don't think I'll get used to my vision turning yellow right after transformation any time soon. I joined Wataru in fighting the three of them.

Wataru was a flurry of slashes and the women had no chance to fight back at all. I guess I should learn from him and Tendo when I get back later. Not guess, I REALLY need to so I don't get humiliated again. They're old women, but they're still monsters.

Wataru pressed something on his left wrist, where Tatsulot became a bracelet, and Kivat announced "Wake Up Fever!" Wataru pulled the hilt upwards towards the tip of the blade and the blade became blood red. He then pulled the hilt back down to the handle. Then as the women attacked him, he cut through all of them quickly while ducking under their attacks. Soon, two of them were dust. Which left one more for me to take care of

I was glad Wataru did most of my work for me. I pressed Enter on my phone. It announced, "Exceed Charge." I took a running start and jumped, extending my leg to shoot that awesome looking energy drill thing again at the old lady. I forgot which this one was, but I'm sure not going to miss her. She was stunned by the drill and I kicked through her. After that, she turned to dust and the 0 with the slash appeared again. I never really got how Faiz's finishing moves work. It seemed like I just kinda went through her, and all of a sudden, she dies from massive internal injuries, with a symbol that clearly says, "PWNED BY FAIZ". What the hell did I actually do?

"So..." Wataru said as he de-henshin-ed, "what do we do now?"

"Aw man, I gotta clean up Gattack's mess and talk to my boss about this. Sorry, but I think I'll be back a bit later," I told Wataru. "I hate my life...unlife....undeath?...so much right now," I muttered to myself as Wataru waved goodbye, going back to our base of operations.

"Hey, Wataru," I called to him, stopping him. "How does it feel to kill a person? I mean, you just killed two housewives. They're really annoying women, but they're still people. People are still going to miss them."

Wataru looked at me with an unexpected expression. He seemed unfazed by my question, as if to signify that this is nothing new to him. "I've...well, I've killed more of my friends than I'd like to, I admit," Wataru sighed. "But...I...I'm sorry, I'd rather not talk about it." With that, he left me. Well, I didn't expect that from the kid, again.

I walked back to the store to complain to Nijiko about the mess. But seriously, what are the chances those three old ladies were back from the dead?

_Open your eyes for the next Zeta..._


End file.
